But you don't even like me
by NinoNublada
Summary: Una pequeña historia ubicada después de la última escena de 'It' (2017). Richie Tozier/Eddie Kasprak. SLASH. TRADUCCIÓN.


But you don't even like me

Por Abbeyway

Traducido por NinoCloudz

La fugitiva sensación de un beso largo que huye…

Aproximadamente diez minutos después de que Eddie se hubiera largado, Richie se dio por vencido con la idea de que podría hablar con Bill a solas. Se despidió a regañadientes de su mejor amigo, de Bev y de Ben, y comenzó a caminar a través de la hierba alta hasta llegar a la cerca donde todos habían abandonado sus bicicletas.

Cuando a lo lejos pudo ver las pertenencias del Club de los Perdedores, Richie comenzó a sentir miedo. El cabello en su nuca se erizó con un escalofrío cuando, a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, vio una figura distorsionada por sus gafas extremadamente grandes.

Unos pasos más y la figura cobró más sentido, lo cual provocó que soltara un suspiro de alivio. Se trataba de Eddie. Tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas. Era el único miembro del Club de los Perdedores que no había llevado una bicicleta al sitio de encuentro. Según él, andar en bicicleta con un brazo roto era un accidente esperando a suceder.

-¿Qué te sucede, Eds?- preguntó Richie, lo que provocó que Eddie levantara la mirada. El perpetuo ceño fruncido en su cara se acentuó cuando vio que Richie se encontraba a unos cuantos pies de distancia. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, Richie continuó:- ¿No deberías estar de camino a casa?

Eddie se encogió de hombros. Richie se agachó y recogió una pequeña roca.

-Demonios, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ya habría regresado a casa,- dijo con un suspiro. Lanzó la roca en el aire y volvió a atraparla al vuelo con facilidad.- No hay nada como la dulce vista de la Sra. K para aliviarse del susto, ¿no crees, Eds?

-Vete a la mierda, boca sucia,- escupió Eddie de forma amarga, evitando mirar a Richie.

-Dioses, Eds, sólo trataba de hacerte reír.

Cuando contestó, la voz de Eddie se escuchó más suave. Menos amarga, más triste.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a hacerte el gracioso a otra parte.

Richie bajó la mirada hacia la roca que sostenía en su mano, la rodó entre sus dedos antes de dejarla atorada en el alambre de la cerca. Si hubiera sido otro día, u otra persona, habría alardeado acerca de lo lejos que podía lanzarla. Pero en ese día, con esa persona, sólo limpió su mano sucia en sus pantalones cortos y se sentó sobre el suelo al lado de su amigo.

Empujó su hombro suavemente contra el de Eddie, provocando que el chico se diera la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?- preguntó Richie tranquilamente.- ¿Ya se te olvidó que estábamos celebrando que hace rato le pateamos el culo a un monstruo?

El ceño fruncido en la cara de Eddie se acentuó, y vaciló antes de poder contestar:

-Precisamente se trata de eso. Acabamos de patearle el culo a un monstruo, pero tengo miedo de regresar a casa y enfrentarme a mi madre.- Apartó su mirada avergonzado y la regresó hacia sus zapatos desgastados.- ¿Cómo puede alguien derrotar a un puto demonio y seguir siendo un cobarde?

-No digas tonterías, Eds, hay que ser realistas. Preferiría pelear otra vez contra Pennywise, yo solito, que tener que encarar a la Sra. K cuando está enojada.

Eso provocó un resoplido de Eddie, su ceño fruncido se convirtió, brevemente, en una de sus raras sonrisas. Richie volvió a empujar levemente su hombro contra el de Eddie antes de levantarse del suelo. Desde arriba inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y le tendió una mano.

-¿Por qué no regresamos juntos, Eds? Tu casa queda de camino hacia la mía… si cuando lleguemos a tu puerta todavía no quieres entrar, puedes quedarte conmigo, haremos una pijamada o algo así.- Ante las cejas levantadas de Eddie, Richie agregó precipitadamente:- A mis padres no les importará, palabra de niño explorador. Por alguna razón piensan que tú, y cito, eres una buena influencia para mí.

Eddie puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo en que tomaba la mano ensangrentada que Richie le estaba ofreciendo. Con un resoplido claramente exagerado, Richie lo levantó y caminaron hasta donde estaban las bicicletas. Sus manos estuvieron en contacto por más tiempo de lo que se considera estrictamente normal, pero ninguno de los dos hizo algún comentario.

Los dos chicos iban caminando por la carretera cuando Eddie volvió a hablar. Richie había estado diciendo tonterías todo el tiempo, tratando de llenar el silencio con cualquier comentario que se le ocurría.

-Um, ¿quién se quedó allí cuando te fuiste?

Richie detuvo sus pasos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Eddie, puso su mano sobre su pecho y se echó para atrás como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

-Oh, dios mío, ¡si habla!

-Lo dice la persona que nunca puede cerrar la puta boca.

-Oye, tranquilo amigo, no hay necesidad de ser grosero,- dijo Richie mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.- Cuando te fuiste, Bill y Bev comenzaron a mirarse con ojos saltones, así que decidí salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Pero Ben se quedó?

-Bueno, ya conoces a Ben,- dijo Richie con un encogimiento de hombros.- Quiere besar a Bev con todo su corazón que no puede ver lo obvio. Te apuesto que para este momento ya descubrió que es el tercero en discordia.

El ceño de Eddie se frunció y sus manos se cerraron en dos puños.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo se siente atraído por Bev? Quiero decir, es muy bonita y todo eso, pero ¿es irresistible?

-Yo qué sé, Eds. Parece que ha hipnotizado a Bill y Ben.

-¿Y a ti no?- lo presionó Eddie, echando un vistazo hacia Richie, quien miraba directamente al frente.

-En realidad, no.- Volteó a mirar a Eddie, quien tenía levantadas las cejas con ligera sorpresa.- Es decir, es linda, supongo. Pero me gusta más salir contigo, ¿sabes?

Richie apartó rápidamente la mirada y la fijó en el camino que tenía en frente. Estaba tan concentrado que le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que el chico más pequeño había dejado de caminar y ahora se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

-¿Qué pasa, Eds?- dijo con un gemido y detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Preferirías salir conmigo que con Bev?- La pregunta estaba llena de dudas.

-… pues, sí.

-Pero, pero yo ni siquiera te gusto.

Pasaron varios momentos en los que ninguno de los chicos habló. La boca de Richie se abrió y cerró varias veces, pero ninguna palabra le salió, provocando que los ojos de Eddie se ensancharan con confusión. Pocas personas tenían el poder de dejar a Richie Tozier sin palabras. Se suponía que Eddie Kasprak no era uno de ellos.

-Yo no… espera, ¿qué? Um… ¿crees que no me gustas?- La voz de Richie salió como un chillido.- ¿P-por qué piensas eso?

Eddie bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

-Pues, nunca me das un respiro. Siempre me estás molestando.- Tomó un suspiro muy profundo antes de levantar la cara para mirar a Richie.- Parece que sólo te juntas conmigo porque te sientes obligado, ¿sabes?

Richie se tragó una carcajada cuando vio la mirada dolida de Eddie.

-Eds, me burlo de ti PORQUE ME GUSTAS.

-No molestas a los otros Perdedores ni la mitad de lo que haces conmigo. Y ellos te caen bien.

-Sí, bueno, es que ellos no me gustan ni la mitad de lo que me gustas tú.

Eddie soltó un resoplido molesto y volvió a ponerse serio. Su postura se notó reservada.

-Deja de joderme, estoy hablando en serio.

La bicicleta de Richie se azotó contra el suelo cuando el chico más alto la dejó caer, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó lentamente hacia Eddie, quien cuya cara se encontraba en blanco. Richie se miró los zapatos brevemente y cerró los ojos con concentración. El único sonido en la calle era la ligera sibilancia en la respiración de Eddie.

-A ver, Eds, ¿recuerdas cuando Bill y yo te dijimos que nos separamos en la casa de la calle Neibolt? ¿Y que yo me quedé encerrado en una habitación con Eso?

Eddie asintió con la cabeza y miró el yeso en su mano, un recuerdo de esa noche tan memorable.

-Vale, lo que no te contamos fue cómo nos separamos. Me atrajeron, o lo que sea, porque… porque…- Richie suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia la expresión de curiosidad en la cara de Eddie.- Eso… Eso había tomado tu forma, Eds. Sabía que yo iría detrás de ti.

Eddie frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-No… no tomó la forma de Bev, ni de Stan, ni siquiera de Bill.- Richie se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras que la otra temblaba a su costado.- Fuiste tú.

-Oh.

Richie volvió a apartar su mirada. La expresión de Eddie se había transformado en algo irreconocible. Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y sintió una fuerte necesidad de llenar el silencio, el cual se sentía imposiblemente pesado por lo que acababa de decir.

-Ahora, tío, que te parece sí…

-Yo también iría detrás de ti, Richie.- Las palabras cortaron a través de las divagaciones a mitad de su camino.- Siempre lo haría.

Los ojos de Richie se ensancharon, sus manos seguían temblando nerviosamente, como si tuvieran vida propia.

-Genial,- murmuró en voz baja, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta su bicicleta para recogerla de donde la había soltado tan descuidadamente. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, para quitar el cabello que le cubría los ojos, su sonrisa regresó a su rostro y volteó para mirar a Eddie.- Entonces ya que dejamos eso en claro, será mejor que sigamos en movimiento, ¿no crees? No quiero que la noche nos sorprenda mientras estamos en la carretera. Menos aún porque estás lisiado y todo eso.

-Agh, vete a la mierda, no estoy lisiado,- dijo Eddie con un gruñido al tiempo que corría para alcanzarlo. Sus pasos lentamente se movieron al unísono.

-Esa noche estuvo de mierda, ¿verdad?

-Jamás quiero volver a experimentarla, pequeñajo,- dijo Richie con un silbido.- Está en mi lista de las peores noches de mi vida. Probablemente se queda en segundo lugar, la primera se la lleva esa noche cuando descubrí que Bowers había dejado una caca en mi mochila.

Eddie soltó una risita.

-Al menos no te rompiste un brazo, y luego lo arruinaste aún más por confiar en un chiflado que se creía cirujano.

-¡Espera un momento! Lo que me falta en habilidades médicas lo compenso, más que bien, con mis técnicas en la cama.

-Lo que tú digas, Richie.

Mientras Richie alardeaba sobre como podía conquistar a cualquier paciente con sólo una mirada, la sombría vista de la casa Kasprak se apareció al final de la calle. Los pasos de los chicos se hicieron más y más lentos.

Una vez que llegaron al patio delantero, el cual se encontraba invadido con hierba alta, Richie se volteó hacia Eddie con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué estás pensando Eddie Espagueti? Mi oferta sigue en pie.

Los ojos de Eddie se entrecerraron mientras miraba la vieja casa que se desmoronaba. Una luz se colaba a través de una de las ventanas, iluminaba tenuemente las paredes y les daba un brillo premonitorio. Dejó salir un suspiro antes de volverse hacia Richie y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí esta noche. La tengo que enfrentar tarde o temprano, ¿no es así?

Richie puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eddie y le dio un apretón ligero antes de levantar su otra mano en el aire, señalando hacia las estrellas.

-Que a partir de este día, ningún hombre se atreva a llamar cobarde a Eddie Kasprak, porque nunca antes el pueblo de Derry se ha encontrado con un héroe más valeroso.

Eddie soltó una risita antes de zafarse del agarre y caminar hacia la puerta de su casa. Apenas pudo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando la mano de Richie tomó la suya.

-Eds, ¿te gustaría…? Um, ahora que ya terminamos de matar monstruos y que salvamos al mundo y esa mierda, ¿crees que mañana podamos ir a comer un helado?- preguntó Richie, sus ojos miraban a todas partes, menos a la cara de Eddie.

Cuando su mirada por fin se fijó en la del otro chico pudo ver una sonrisa que podría haber iluminado a todo Derry por más de un año.

-Claro que sí, boca sucia.

Eran un poco más de las tres de la tarde y Richie Tozier estaba sentado en una banca al frente del Aladdin Theatre. Estaba esperando a un tal Eddie Kasprak, quien, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, llevaba unos minutos de retraso. De las veces que habían quedado para verse, Richie era el que siempre llegaba tarde, salía de casa con buenas intenciones, pero se distraía cuando iba de camino al pueblo. Eddie siempre lo esperaba en esa misma banca, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y molesto, hasta que Richie por fin se dignaba a aparecer.

Pero esa tarde se había concentrado para evitar distracciones. Incluso había logrado ignorar a Greta Bowie cuando la vio estrellarse contra un bote de basura porque iba patinando muy rápido, ni siquiera se había detenido para burlarse de ella. Por alguna razón, sabía que ese día no quería llegar tarde. Un pensamiento que al parecer Eddie no compartía con él, porque ya eran las 3:10 p.m. y Richie seguía sentado, completamente solo, en la banca de la calle.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse aburrido, así que Richie comenzó a imaginar el por qué Eddie no había llegado temprano. Quizás la Sra. K por fin había cumplido su promesa de encerrar a su hijo por siempre en su habitación. Tal vez había tenido otro ataque de asma. O, peor aún, era probable que se hubiera olvidado de su cita.

Richie hizo un puño y se enterró las uñas en la palma de su mano, el dolor agudo provocó una distracción bienvenida a sus pensamientos. Una cicatriz había comenzado a formarse sobre el corte que Bill les había hecho el día anterior, y Richie se sentía excepcionalmente orgulloso del hecho de que aún no había tratado de quitarse la costra para sangrar otra vez. Resistirse a ese impulso había sido uno de sus más grandes logros.

Estaba empezando a rendirse ante el impulso y arrancar la costra de una vez por todas. Sus dedos callosos se deslizaron a través del corte, la costra le daba comezón y pedía a gritos que la desprendiera.

-Deja de tocarte, imbécil.

Una voz arrancó a Richie de su ensimismamiento. Se dio la vuelta sobre la banca, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Eddie Kasprak. Su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona.

-No puedo evitarlo, Eddie Espagueti,- comenzó a lamentarse Richie, llevándose una mano hacia la frente como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse.- Estaba comenzando a sentirme abandonado, y mis nervios, ¡mis pobres nervios! Ya sabes lo que me provocan.

Eddie se movió para sentarse sobre la banca al lado de Richie, sus rodillas entrechocaron juguetonamente.

-Tu mano se ve asquerosa, por cierto.

-¡Pero qué dices! Esta vez ni siquiera me he arrancado la costra, ¿ves?- dijo, empujando su mano contra la cara de Eddie. El niño más pequeño se alejó rápidamente con una expresión de asco.

-Puta madre. Hay una cosa que hacemos en este país, se llama lavarse las manos. ¿Acaso no has escuchado de eso?

-Nunca, pero sí he oído hablar acerca de la masturbación.- Richie comenzó a mover sus manos en el aire y fingió un acento elegante.- Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Podría aliviar algunos de los… problemas de ira de los que soy testigo en este momento.

Ante ese comentario Richie sintió un empujón tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo.

-Sí, en efecto, claramente hace falta una resolución.

Eddie peleó contra la sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios y Richie se acomodó sobre la acera.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Richie? En la antigüedad la gente creía que la masturbación te dejaba ciego. ¿Cuándo dices que te recetaron los lentes?

-Es curioso que me preguntes tal cosa, Eds, creo que me los dieron aproximadamente una semana después de ver a tu mamá sin sostén.- Richie abrió más los ojos.- ¿Crees que haya alguna relación?

-No. Pero creo que acabo de vomitar en mi boca un poquito.

-Bueno, sabes cual es el remedio para eso, ¿no es así?

-¿Conseguirme nuevos amigos?

Richie negó con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo, limpiando sus manos en el frente de sus pantalones cortos. Bajó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa a Eddie antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la tienda de helados Gifford, la cual era una institución en Derry.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde, Eds?- le preguntó Richie cuando Eddie lo alcanzó, golpeando su hombro con el otro de forma suave.- ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación dejar a una señorita esperando?

Eddie soltó un resoplido y un sonrojo se asomó a sus mejillas.

-¡Pero si tú llegas tarde todo el tiempo!

-Vale, sí. Pero al menos es por una razón interesante de por medio.

-La vez que viste a Henry Bowers caerse de su bicicleta no cuenta como interesante, Richie.

-Las cosas interesantes son relativas, Eds.- Cuando Eddie se rio, pero no contestó continuó diciendo:- Entonces, ¿no tienes ninguna excusa? ¿Tratabas de hacerme probar una cucharada de mi propio chocolate?- Su voz se alzó en un grito y se llevó las manos hacia su corazón.- Me hiciste pensar: ¿vendrá? ¿O no vendrá?

-Así es, esa es la razón. Me has descubierto.

Eddie guardó silencio cuando llegaron a la entrada de la tienda de helados, la cual estaba llena de ciudadanos sudorosos y malhumorados. Los dos chicos entraron, al igual que los demás, dispuestos a aliviar el calor.

Eddie se metió directo en la fila, listo para ordenar su típica bola de vainilla en un cono. Y, como era usual, Richie se quedó cerca de la entrada frente al letrero donde se leían los sabores, tratando de decidir cuál era el nuevo helado que quería probar en esa ocasión.

Cuando Richie por fin se decidió por el sabor, Eddie ya se encontraba en la entrada con un cono en la mano.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó mientras Richie se acercaba a él, lamiendo entusiasmadamente la monstruosidad que se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre el cono.

-Obviamente es un helado doble de triple chocolate,- dijo Richie alegremente mientras ambos salían de la tienda hacia el pesado aire de verano de Derry.- Creo que tiene… M&Ms, moronas de galletas y trozos de chocolate.

-Parece que la diabetes se cagó sobre tu cono.

-Y así sabe, Eds, a deliciosa y malvada diabetes.- Richie dio una gran lengüetada a su helado y unas palmaditas sobre su estómago, dejando escapar un gemido de placer exagerado.

-Suenas como si te estuvieras haciendo una paja,- gruñó Eddie. Siguió lamiendo su cono mientras encaminaban sus pasos hacia el parque Bassey.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso, Eddie Espagueti? ¿Alguna vez me has escuchado mientras me hago una paja?- Cuando la boca de Eddie se abrió de par en par, Richie continuó:- Quiero decir, creí que siempre había sido sutil durante nuestras pijamadas.

Eddie detuvo sus pasos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Richie se giró sobre sus pies para mirar a su amigo, cuya cara se estaba convertido a un color rojo intenso.

-A ver, ¿apoco nunca has notado lo pegajoso que está todo en mi cuarto cuando a la mañana siguiente te vas?

-Eso… eso es jodidamente asqueroso, Richie. Oh, dios MÍO.

-Tómatelo con calma, Eds. Sólo te estoy jodiendo. Aunque… puede que haya un poco de corrida en alguna parte de mi habitación.- Eddie se removió sobre sus pies.- Aunque no me masturbo en nuestras pijamadas, sin importar lo lindo que te ves cuando roncas. Palabra de niño explorador.- Richie levantó su mano libre hacia su cabeza para hacer un saludo.

Eddie dudó momentáneamente antes de poner los ojos en blanco y caminar hasta su amigo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico más alto, levantó su mano enyesada y empujó un dedo contra el pecho de Richie.

-Yo. No. Ronco,- murmuró, acentuando cada palabra con un pequeño golpe de la punta de su dedo.

Richie levantó las manos para demostrar que era indefenso.

-Perdone usted, se señoría.

En lugar de responder, Eddie soltó una risa y pasó al lado de Richie chocando sus hombros. La entrada al parque Bassey se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

Como había pedido su helado primero, y en una cantidad más modesta que Richie, el pequeño helado de vainilla de Eddie se había terminado cuando por fin llegaron al parque. Por el rabillo del ojo, Richie podía ver que su amigo le lanzaba miradas celosas a su gran cono de helado que sostenía con su mano izquierda. Sin un momento de vacilación, estiró su mano hasta ponerla frente a la cara de Eddie, balanceando el cono ante sus ojos.

-¿Te gustaría probar un poco de mi helado de triple chocolate, Eds?

-¿Y que me de diabetes? No, muchas gracias.

-No seas así, Eddie Espagueti, te va a encantar, te lo prometo.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Eddie se decidiera a contestar.

-Quizás me compre uno la próxima vez que vayamos ahí.

Lo que quedó implícito fue que Eddie no quería compartir los gérmenes de Richie, un hecho que hizo que el chico más alto apretara su mano libre en un puño, con las uñas enterrándose en su cicatriz. Ignoró el dolor y continuó:

-Vamos, Eds, te prometo que no tengo SIDA.- Eddie dejó escapar una pequeña risita y el dolor en la mano de Richie comenzó a ceder.- Además, no puedo permitir que le tengas miedo a mi saliva. Porque si alguna vez tenemos que volver a bajar a las alcantarillas, y Eso me pone en un trance como a Bev, espero que sea un beso tuyo el que me despierte de mi sueño.

-¿Quieres que te dé un beso?

-Ya habíamos platicado acerca de esto, Eds, tú eres el que más me gusta,- dijo Richie con un suspiro.- Eso significa que tendrás que besarme.

En lugar de contestar, Eddie estiró su mano para agarrar el cono de helado.

Resultó ser que a Eddie le encantaba el helado de triple chocolate. Le gustó tanto, de hecho, que Richie tuvo que arrebatarle las sobras del cono cuando por fin llegaron a su sitio favorito en el parque. El lugar estaba ligeramente escondido de la vista, justo al lado del camino principal y bajaba en una pendiente llena de césped hasta el canal. Un olmo gigantesco lo protegía del sol.

Richie y Eddie se refugiaron debajo del árbol cuando llegaron a su tronco. Eddie sentado, con sus rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho y Richie recostado sobre el césped, a un lado de su amigo.

Pasó un momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. A lo lejos se podía escuchar a otros niños riendo, una mujer que pasaba por el camino principal iba cantando para sí misma.

Fue Eddie quien rompió el silencio.

-Me retrasé porque mi mamá quería tener una charla conmigo.

La vacilación en su voz provocó que Richie pensara dos veces antes de contestar. En lugar de soltar un chiste, o hacer una voz graciosa, giró la cabeza sobre el césped para mirar a su amigo.

-¿De qué quería hablar?

-Acerca de… chicas y esa mierda.

Richie arrugó la nariz y sus lentes se desacomodaron ligeramente sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Um, ¿de verdad? Qué asco, ¿por qué?

-Yo qué sé. Creo que pensó que hoy tenía una cita con una, o algo así,- murmuró en voz baja, antes de levantar la voz para imitar a su madre:- Eddie, estás llegando a una edad donde vas a empezar a notar al sexo opuesto. Eddie, necesitas ser cuidadoso.

-Jesús. Debe ser la única persona en este pueblo que piensa que eres capaz de conseguir una chica.

Varias hojas de césped se fueron a estrellar contra la cara de Richie. Una de las hierbas encontró el camino hasta su boca, provocándole un acceso de tos mientras Eddie soltaba risitas triunfantemente.

Después de expulsar la hoja culpable de su garganta, Richie reflexionó acerca de lo que Eddie acababa de decir.

-Espera un momento. ¿Por qué pensó que ibas a verte con una chica?- Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró con indignación fingida.- ¿Acaso la Sra. K se ha olvidado de mí? ¿Piensa que Richie es NOMBRE DE NIÑA?

-Deja de hacerte el tonto. Me dijo que lo sospechaba porque he estado actuando muy raro, o algo así.- Eddie se encogió de hombros e intencionadamente evitó mirarlo.- Como sea, está alucinando. No importa.

Había algo en su declaración que había pasado desapercibido. Algo que Richie no podía identificar del todo. Fuera lo que fuera lo había dejado intranquilo. Volvió a recostarse sobre su espalda, tratando de pensar en una forma de aliviar la sensación, mientras el sonido de las hojas de césped al ser arrancadas del suelo invadía sus oídos.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

Dejó escapar un jadeo repentino, y, aferrándose a su camisa comenzó a rodar violentamente sobre el suelo.

-¡Eds! ¡Eds! ¡Algo… algo me ha atrapado!

-Eres un idiota.

Con un tirón, Richie se agarró con fuerza de la camisa de Eddie y este gritó con sorpresa.

-Por favor, Eds, creo…- suspiró.- Creo que podría ser el payaso. Tú… tienes que salvarme.

-Dioses, ¿por qué estás…?- Antes de que Eddie pudiera terminar su pregunta, Richie soltó su camisa y dejó caer su brazo descuidadamente a un lado de su cuerpo.- Esto no es divertido.

Richie no contestó. En lugar de eso, yacía débilmente sobre el suelo, con los brazos a sus costados y sus ojos mirando hacia el vacío del cielo. El único movimiento era el de su pecho que se elevaba y bajaba con cada respiración superficial.

-Ya puedes levantarte, idiota,- siseó Eddie, empujando a Richie levemente con sus dos manos.

De nuevo, nada. Richie concentró todos sus esfuerzos en no parpadear, o dejar escapar una risa de su boca que permanecía cerrada como una tumba. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Eddie estaba mirando a su alrededor, escaneando el parque nerviosamente.

-Maldita sea.

Antes de que Richie pudiera prepararse, Eddie se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los suyos. El beso fue corto y un poco pegajoso por el helado que aún quedaba en sus labios. Richie no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que debía hacer con sus manos, las cuales se encontraban tiradas embarazosamente a los lados de su cuerpo.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios justo en el momento en el que Eddie rompió el beso. Sintió que el calor se apoderaba de su cara al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza para mirar a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos. Se dio cuenta, con una sensación de alivio, que el otro chico también estaba sonrojado. A pesar de sentirse avergonzado, Eddie se las arregló para levantar su mentón de forma desafiante.

-Ahí tienes, estúpido, te he salvado.

Richie se levantó sobre sus codos y dibujó una sonrisa a través de su rostro, ignorando la cálida sensación que se expandía por debajo de su abdomen.

-¿Crees que este sea un buen momento para decirte que sí tengo SIDA?

-Estás jodidamente loco.

Dos meses después de su pacto de sangre, Richie Tozier se encontró a sí mismo en la habitación de Bill Denbrough, metido en una bolsa de dormir desgastada sobre el suelo. A su izquierda yacía la bolsa de dormir de Eddie, su color se había desvanecido por todas las veces que la habían metido en la máquina de lavado.

Por encima de las dos bolsas se elevaba la cama de Bill. Encima de ella estaban sentados los dos miembros originales del Club de los Perdedores, Stan le explicaba a Bill sus nuevos descubrimientos anotados en su libro de aves, mientras este asentía con la cabeza y dibujaba una sonrisa por las comisuras de su boca.

Era casi como si las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad.

Richie bajó la mirada hacia los dedos de sus manos, los cuales tiraban de los hilos sueltos de su bolsa de dormir. Parecía que sus manos habían sido creadas para destruir.

Justo cuando Stan estaba diseccionando su inexplicable avistamiento de un colibrí caliope en los Barrens Richie escuchó que la puerta detrás de su cabeza se abría y luego se cerraba rápidamente. Unos suaves pasos se escucharon antes de que Eddie se sentara a su lado. Un olor a mentas se desprendía de él porque se acababa de lavar los dientes.

-Cariño, ¿todo listo para irte a la cama?

-Todavía no puedo descifrar como es que todavía conservas todos tus dientes,- dijo Eddie con un gruñido, jalando sus rodillas para apoyar su mentón sobre ellas.- Comes más basura que la mamá de Ben.

-¿Acaso mi pequeño Eddie Espagueti acaba de burlarse de la mamá de alguien más?- dijo Richie con un suspiro, llevándose una mano hacia el pecho mientras fingía que se sentía muy orgulloso.- Mi niño está creciendo tan rápido.

-No ha sido gracias a tu mierda de crianza, imbécil.

Richie levantó una mano para pellizcar la mejilla de Eddie jovialmente.

-Oh, alguien está de pequeño gruñón.

En lugar de contestar mordazmente, la cara de Eddie comenzó a sonrojarse. A Richie le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que su mano seguía descansando sobre la mejilla de su amigo. Un calor comenzó a esparcirse a través de su pecho antes de retirar su mano precipitadamente de la piel y llevarla dentro de su bolsa.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor de discutir los eventos que se habían llevado a cabo en el Parque Bassey el día después de su pacto de sangre. Richie había querido hablar de ello, con toda su alma. Pero por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras.

¿Cómo le podías preguntar a tu amigo si te había besado como broma o si lo había hecho porque en realidad lo deseaba? No era una conversación fácil de comenzar.

El silencio continuó expandiéndose entre los dos chicos, la suave voz de Stan continuaba con sus explicaciones en el fondo. Justo cuando Eddie comenzaba a abrir la boca, Richie arrugó un pedazo de papel en una bola y lo lanzó hacia sus amigos que estaban en la cama.

Los dos muchachos se volvieron, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Eddie cerraba la boca.

-Stanley Uris,- gritó Richie.- ¿Podrías dejar de aburrir a muerte al pobre de Bill?

-¿Qué? No lo estoy aburriendo. ¡También le gusta esto!

-Stan, mira al pobre chico,- proclamó Richie señalando a los ojos llorosos de Bill.- En cualquier momento va a tirar la toalla.

Mientras Stan se daba la vuelta hacia Bill, el líder del Club de los Perdedores agitó su cabeza como si estuviera despertando de un profundo sueño.

-N-n-no, en realidad….- comenzó a tartamudear Bill mientras miraba desesperadamente alrededor de su habitación tratando de encontrar las palabras que había perdido.- M-m-me gusta mucho, Stan,- continuó patéticamente.

A un lado de Richie, Eddie comenzó a agitarse ligeramente por la risa.

-No es por ofenderte, Bill, pero nunca seas actor.

-Mi compañero tiene razón, Bill,- agregó Richie, empujando suavemente a Eddie.- Esa fue una actuación terrible.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco cuando Stan se levantó de la cama con su libro de aves en la mano, lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio antes de acomodarse en su bolsa de dormir meticulosamente planchada.

Justo cuando Bill comenzaba a acostarse sobre el colchón y se metía entre sus sábanas, Richie levantó un dedo en el aire y señaló a su amigo.

-No te atrevas a meterte debajo de esas sábanas, grandote. Todavía tenemos aventuras que seguir.

-S-s-son las t-t-tres de la mañana.

-¡Precisamente! ¡La noche aún es joven! ¡La aventura nos llama!

-De ninguna manera,- dijo Eddie con un resoplido.- Acabo de lavarme los dientes.

Ante eso, Richie puso los ojos en blanco de forma exagerada.

-No puedo creerlo, Eds. ¿En Neibolt te lastimaste las bolas o el brazo?

-No lo sé, Rich. La memoria me falla y a veces solamente recuerdo que mi brazo se rompió DOS VECES.

-Oh, eso no es culpa del trauma. Te falla la memoria porque estás enamorado de mí.

Ese comentario provocó una risa de Bill, un gemido molesto de Stan y un empujón de Eddie.

-Ahora, amigos míos,- dijo Richie recuperándose del empujón.- Ya fue suficiente de charla, es hora de levantarnos e ir hacia el exterior.

-Yo paso, Richie,- murmuró Stan.

-Oh, vamos, Stanley, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

-Está cansado,- respondió Stan.

Richie se giró para mirar a Bill y luego a Eddie.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicos?

Cuando ambos voltearon a mirarse los pies, agitó su cabeza negativamente mientras se removía para salir de su bolsa.

-Necesito nuevos amigos, maldita sea.

-Puedes abandonar el club en cualquier momento,- murmuró Eddie mientras se metía en su propia bolsa y se giraba para mirar a Richie.

-¿Y abandonarte con el corazón roto, Eds? Jamás.

Las cejas de Eddie se levantaron, Richie le sostuvo la mirada y sonrío de forma traviesa, el otro chico le devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Bill habló desde su cama.

-Ch-ch-chicos, ¿creen que B-B-Bev se olvide de nosotros?

-No lo sé, camarada. Si me preguntas, los payasos asesinos se olvidan fácilmente.

Richie rodó los ojos, pero volvió a mirar a Eddie quien ahora soltaba pequeñas risitas.

-E-e-e-eso supongo. Pero cada vez m-m-me cuesta mucho más recordar las c-c-cosas. Y ya n-n-ni siquiera está en D-Derry.

-¿No es la misma Bev que te ha enviado como un millón de postales?- preguntó Eddie, dándose la vuelta hacia Bill.

-S-s-sí, pero…

-Entonces creo que nunca va a olvidarte. Fuiste el único recuerdo bonito que tiene de la secundaria.

-Yo no tengo ningún buen recuerdo, menos aún porque Richie era mi compañero de laboratorio,- murmuró Stan desde su sitio.

-A mí sí me gustó ser tu compañero,- susurró Richie, se levantó sobre sus codos para ver a Bill, quien se encontraba sonrojado.- Además, gran Bill, no puede olvidarte. Han compartido un beso. Joder, fuiste su primer beso. Atesorará ese recuerdo hasta el día de su muerte.

Bill dejó escapar una risita y se pasó una mano a través de su cabello.

-G-gracias, Richie.

-Ha sido un placer, mi buen señor.

Mientras el líder del Club de los Perdedores apagaba su lámpara, Richie se acostó sobre un costado para mirar a la persona con quien había compartido su primer beso. Eddie estaba mirando avergonzadamente el techo, evitando intencionadamente su mirada. El chico más alto podía sentir un peso que se instalaba en su estómago.

La luz se apagó.

Richie pudo escuchar a los otros Perdedores desearse buenas noches, pero él no dijo nada. En su lugar se quitó las gafas, las dejó a un lado de su almohada, cerró los ojos y se perdió en un tornado de pensamientos.

¿Acaso Eddie se arrepentía de su beso? ¿Lamentaba que su primera vez hubiera sido con el payaso de la escuela? ¿Se sentiría avergonzado por el resto de su maldita vida? De alguna forma lo comprendía.

Nadie quería que el recuerdo de su primer beso fuera con un niño con lentes gigantescos, pálido y con ojos de insecto. Especialmente si no podía mantener su puta boca cerrada por más de treinta segundos.

Mientras Richie yacía sobre el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos, lo otros chicos comenzaron a dormirse. Después de un rato, el único sonido en la habitación era el suave ronquido que provenía desde la esquina de Stan.

Richie se dio la vuelta para mirar a Eddie, quien no era más que una mancha borrosa ante sus ojos sin anteojos. Bill comenzó a murmurar en sus sueños, lo cual era la señal de que su líder se había quedado completamente dormido. Entonces comenzó a mover a Eddie.

-Eds,- susurró.- Eds.

-Mmmmprfff.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Ahora lo estoy, imbécil,- gruñó Eddie en voz baja.

-Vale, está bien.

Una pausa.

-Por favor, dime que me has despertado por una buena razón.

-Así es. Te lo juro. Quiero hablar contigo acerca de… cosas.

-¿Cosas?

-Sí, es muy importante.

-Vale.- Otra pausa. -Maldita sea, Richie, ¿qué es tan importante?- siseó Eddie.

A pesar de que sólo era una figura borrosa, Richie podía ver que Eddie se frotaba enojadamente las sienes.

Se volvió a levantar sobre sus codos y rápidamente inspeccionó la habitación con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Será mejor que vayamos afuera.

-¿Afuera?

-Sí. El aire fresco es bueno para aclarar las… ideas,- murmuró Richie. Se inclinó hacia un lado para tomar sus gafas y se las empujó precipitadamente contra su cara. Silenciosamente se zafó de su saco para dormir y salió de la habitación. Podía sentir que Eddie lo estaba siguiendo, molesto, pero completamente despierto.

Bajaron de puntitas las escaleras y después salieron por la puerta de la cocina. Una vez afuera se colocaron en el escalón más alto del porche trasero de la casa Denborough.

Eddie se quitó un cabello de la cara antes de volverse hacia Richie.

-Bueno, ya estamos afuera. ¿De qué demonios quieres hablar?

Richie dejó escapar un suspiro y entró de lleno en el tema.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿De qué?- respondió Eddie con confusión.

-De que yo haya sido tu primer beso.

Eddie se quedó pasmado, y Richie quiso inmediatamente retractarse de lo que acababa de decir. Pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, Eddie cerró fuertemente los ojos y abrió la boca.

-¿Quién demonios te dijo que fuiste mi primer beso?

-Tu mamá no cuenta, Eds.

-Vete a la mierda,- Eddie puso los ojos en blanco.

Richie podía sentir que sus dedos sentían la urgencia de moverse, y, de mala gana, dejó que comenzaran a tirar de los hilos sueltos en su pantalón del pijama.

-Es que… tú si fuiste mi primer beso, ¿sabes?- Escuchó un pequeño jadeo a su lado.- ¿Yo también fui… el tuyo?

-Sí,- respondió Eddie en voz baja.

-¿Y te arrepientes?

Los ojos de Eddie se hicieron grandes como platos.

-¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?

-Bueno, porque ahora estoy en tus recuerdos. Por siempre seré tu primer beso. Y yo… no soy más que un idiota.

Los dedos de Richie siguieron tirando ansiosamente de los hilos de su ropa al mismo tiempo que el ceño de Eddie se fruncía.

-¿Y qué? Jamás te habría besado si eso me importara. Te habría dejado morir en el parque.

Los dedos de Richie dejaron de moverse.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, te lo juro. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de gérmenes que se intercambian en un beso? ¿De verdad piensas que habría besado a un idiota asqueroso como tú si no lo deseara?

Richie cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

Al abrir sus párpados casi le da un ataque de pánico porque Eddie miraba directamente hacia su cara.

-Espera un momento. Si creíste que yo me arrepentía… ¿es porque a ti si te importa? Sé que no soy el mejor besando, pero…

Antes de que Eddie pudiera decir una palabra más, Richie se agachó para darle un beso. Fue uno más suave que el primero, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo mejor que la vez anterior, así que acunó la cara del chico más pequeño con sus manos y con sus pulgares acarició suavemente la piel de las mejillas.

Cuando Richie rompió el beso, Eddie no dejó escapar sus labios y comenzó otro, una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Cuando por fin separaron sus labios comenzaron a frotar sus narices una contra la otra.

De forma instintiva, Richie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro chico y tiró de él para juntar sus cuerpos. Levantó la cara para oler en cabello de Eddie.

-Mira esto, al parecer vas a tener más recuerdos conmigo, Eds.

Eddie dejó escapar una risita.

-Me parece perfecto, no me arrepiento de nada.

-Fin-


End file.
